rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Violante Green
Violante Green, also known as Violante Aren, is a year old character who is one of the main characters of the user Sight4321 (In-Game known as Sasha Valdon). Her backstory has fluctuated in the past, but always held root somewhat. This character was created during the player's learning process, so some elements may be out of the ordiniary. She is a generally liked character. Appearance Violante stands at 6'2, the normal height for an elf. She has blonde hair with some streaks of a pale orange. Her hair color resembles the color of fire, and she has side bangs that get pushed to the side. Her hair runs down to the middle of her back. Violante's eyes are a curious thing; no one truely knows why, but they always reflect her mood. If she is angry, her eyes will be a dark green, and if she is calm or in an otherwise positive mood, her eyes will be a light green. She has gathered many battle scars. At one point, several had been healed by an Icyene named Asteli Kash, but she has since earned many new scars to replace them. She has a scar running over her right shoulder and five scars on her right leg. Three scars - vyre claw marks - run from her knee to her ankle on the front of her leg. On the right side of the same leg is another scar from a man burying his knife into her leg and cutting it. Right below it is the mark of a surgical cut where Violante had to have surgery done on her leg because of a bolt and the many beatings she took on the same spot, causing internal bleeding. She also had two scars on her neck, but barely noticable from when she was lightly cut by "accident" when two vyres held a spear at her neck. Her aura is green and, just like her eyes, varies slightly with her current mood. Many men fall for her beauty, which sometimes leads to their death depending on what side they fight for, and only a few men have fallen in love with her for her personality instead of her beauty. Personality Violante is a calm type of person and she cannot be angered easily. Unfortunately, she can easily become overwhelmed and frustrated. She is also a very compassionate person when it comes to certain people. She is suprisingly a very good liar, except to the ones she dearly loves. Sometimes it seems like she has two different personalities: one on the battle field and while fighting and one outside of all of that. On the battle field, it is rare to see her give mercy to someone, and outside of all the fighting, she lives a calm, nice life. Life in the Elven Lands as a Kid *In this section of the story, Violante never truely knew what age was nor cared for it until she began to ask herself what it was, and other people did too. In time she figured out her age, but not how old she was in the elven lands with each event. Early Years & Magic Training Caladwen and Manwë Green were the parents of Violante Green. Violante had an older brother, by the name of Neuro Green. She was a very happy girl growing up, and when her parents thought she was old enough she began to learn magic from a very old elven mage named Yaara. She never knew his last name or age though, perhaps because he did not wish to share that information or because simply he did not just remember. Violante learned magic from the old man, starting off with air magics. She trained with him for not long, till one day he invited four of his best students for dinner, one of them including Violante. They laughed and shared stories, and when it was time to go, Yaara stood up first. His skin had turned a sickly yellow, and he seemed very unfocused. He headed towards the door, and fell. The four quickly stood up and helped their instruction, and then Violante ran off to get help. She got help, and the next day she found out his drink was poisoned. It was a slow working poison unfortunately, which slowly killed the old man... Two Books Before her instructor died three days after drinking the poison, he called for a private talk with Violante. She quickly came, and by his bed side were two books. One book was clad in black leather, and the other red leather, but seemed worn to the point that it looked orange almost. He picked up the two books and gave them to her, telling Violante how she was his favorite and most hard working student, and told her no matter what, to protect these books from any evildoers. This brought tears to her eyes, for she loved the old man like a grandfather, and hugged him. Right there and then, he died. They had a funeral for Yaara, and afterwards everyone constantly asked what he told her. She told no one, and refused every time they asked what had happened. After the funeral, which was a week after he died, Violante went home and looked at the books Yaara gave her. She opened them, to see the titles withing. One was necromancy and talking to the dead, and the other chaos magic. Why would he give me these? She thought'' They are such evil things. Why did he trust me, and not destroy them himself?'' This deeply troubled Violante, but she kept the books in safe keep, and made sure no one ever stole them. A New... Sister? Violante had returned from home one day, from her daily walks in the forest, when she saw in her house was another elf. She was unconsious, lying on a table. The elf was young, but looked a bit like Violante's age. Her skin was a sickly, pale color, like as if she had not eaten or slept in days. Violante looked for her parents who were upstairs, and asked who that was. They told her it was someone they had found in the forest, half dead. They planned on nursing her back to health and asking who she was and what had happened, so she left it be for her parents to take care of her. {| class="diff diff-contentalign-left" | class="diff-marker"| {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" width="665" | width="661"| Several weeks had passed, and they had found out very little. Apparently her name was Sasha, but had no last name. She had no family, barely a life besides travelling, and that was it. Sasha had told them no more, and she had claimed that she could not remember what had happened in the last couple months. Several days later, Caladwen and Manwë had decided to adopt her as a second daughter. Melee And Range Training A few years later, her brother Neuro took up the responcibility to teach Violante Melee and Range. She learned quickly, but never admired range too much, but used it anyway. Her brother taught her many methods and things about the two things, making her into a very good combat fighter. In her free time Violante would always ask her brother for a spar or little duel, but always lost to him. After awhile, Violante became almost as good as her brother, almost beating him in the spars they had. Another Loss One day during a training session, the sky had darkened, there was no blue sky but dark clouds, something seemed wrong that day. No one had expected it, but several unknown dark elven mages had come to attack them. Violante and Neuro thought they were Iorwerth elves, but no one knew for sure, even to this day. The elven mages attacked, and were stronger then what anyone thought. They had also brought along quite a few elven warriors and rangers with them, almost like a mini army. One of the elven mages had gone to fight Neuro, and when Violante saw her brother again, his mind had been corrupted by the mage. She was heartbroken, and it became worse when he had attacked Violante. Neuro had caught Violante offguard, and had cut into her right shoulder deeply, damaging the nerves within it. Violante was shocked, but knew she had to fight back. She did so, and in the end, with cuts and bruises, stabbed her brother in the chest, thus, killing him. Violante fell before his body and cried, not caring about the world around her, the fight that was happening. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Female